


An Argument about Owls

by TotallyAHuman



Series: Renegade [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Court of Owls, Gen, Like about 200 words, Young Dick Grayson, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyAHuman/pseuds/TotallyAHuman
Summary: Whenever Dick's uncle visits the circus he always seems to argue with his parents about owls.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & John Grayson, Dick Grayson & Mary Grayson, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson
Series: Renegade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740769
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	An Argument about Owls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's super short but there's going to be more in the series hopefully! I'm working on it!

Dick sat on top of the trapeze, swinging his legs, trying to block out the argument happening below him. Whenever his uncle visited this happened. He usually taught him a few cool things first.

They always argued about owls for some reason. “Mary, you know how those Owls treat their Talons! I’m not letting my nephew become one of them!” his uncle would yell.

“We don’t have a choice!” His dad would respond before his mom could say anything. The screaming match would continue until his mom stepped in. She didn’t yet. “I don’t see why you would have a problem with this considering your  _ job. _ ”

Dick didn’t know why they were fighting about owls. He also didn’t know what his uncle did or how it all related. It’s probably just the adults being funny again. He wondered how long this would go on, Dick wanted to see if he could help Mr Haly set up. That was always fun!

“Mary Wilson I swear-” 

“Mary  _ Grayson _ ” Mom hissed, “Be glad I still let you see my son after everything you’ve done Slade. This argument is over because we have a show to prepare for”

Dick internally cheered, he can  _ finally  _ go talk to Mr Haly. Dick didn’t like owls anyways. Robins were much better he decided as he climbed down the ladder after the adults left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys don't hate it?


End file.
